


The Handling of One Mister Dirk Strider

by Limence



Series: Dirk's Path to Recovery + Other stuff [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abuse, Basically, Bro's a dick, Dave btw, Depression, Dirk Strider needs a hug, Hidden - Freeform, High School AU, Hurt/Comfort, J writes, More tags to be added, Multi, Trans Character, but like, until later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 06:42:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8568196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limence/pseuds/Limence
Summary: In which a secret event is made public and Dirk breaks down.
((I'll probably make a better summary when I'm not dead))





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. So I was going to make a one shot off the prompt "eye contact," but this first chapter just came out of my mind and I decided I'm going to start on this series I've been thinking off. In this series, Dirk has faced abuse, so forewarning for possible future triggering scenes. This will be the main fic plot, and other works in this series will be one shots of small daily occurrences or of stories from other characters' POV (like, I'm thinking of doing something with the Vantas family in this same universe parallel to these events). I don't have all my things planned out yet, so please forgive me for slow updates and what not. I'm also in college for my first year (biology major and chemistry and social justice minors!) and I have an on-campus job plus other projects I have to do for school. And other fics I need to get around to doing. So I really am sorry if I take a long time to update. I promise you that I will never forget any of my fics.   
> So yeah. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this. You can go check out some of my other fics if you want. I share this account with my friend, Jake, so we both post stuff on it. I tag my work as 'J writes' and stuff we do together is 'J&Jake Write.'   
> Comments and constructive criticism are always welcome. And please let me know if I say anything offensive, and please tell me if you need certain things tagged.  
> Enjoy :)  
> -J

Jake English knew a lot of things. He knew the fine details of guns and how to handle them. He knew all the great movie titles that were coming out this year. He knew that chickens were first domesticated in India. He knew that strawberries aren’t berries, but bananas technically are. He knew that dueling is legal in Paraguay if both parties are registered blood donors. He knew that all the clocks in the movie "Pulp Fiction" are stuck at 4:20.

What Jake didn’t know was how to interact with one Mister Dirk Strider.

Dirk Strider was confusing, to say the least; Jake was always left guessing with that fellow. Always using confusing phrases, or using quite risqué double entendres, such as would leave any respectable bloke feeling quite flustered. He always talked fast, sometimes unintelligibly – well, at least to Jake. Lordy, sometimes Jake couldn’t understand what Dirk had been saying until after he left! Then sometimes he just babbled on about horses or seagulls or some doodad to do with robots or whatever. (Jake found it endearing sometimes.)

And the boy seemed to always appear and disappear at the most inopportune times. Once, Jake had been preparing himself a nice cup of tea, when suddenly, Dirk appeared out of nowhere and startled the ever-loving Jesus out of him. Scared the right knickers off him and made him spill his tea everywhere. Then, he just disappeared when Jake had complained, leaving Jake to clean up the mess. Dirk had apologized later that night, looking quite flustered.

Jake was also always perplexed by Dirk’s moods. One moment he’d start to open up and smile a little bit and let out a little bit of his true self, and the next, he’d snap shut again and become the stoic, strictly “ironic” Strider. Dirk would sometimes spend days by himself after snapping shut like that. It frustrated Jake so much! He wanted to see Dirk truly happy, but he never let anyone see who he really was, and he never allowed himself to be happy for more than a short period.

But the one thing that always bewildered Jake and frustrated him to no end were those gosh-darned shades. Dirk always had them on; Jake was almost certain that he slept and even showered with them on! Jake had come to abhor the shades. Now, Jake was no fashionista, but even _he_ knew that the pointed shades were tacky. He never understood why Dirk liked them so much.

Jake had grown to hate the shades, oh yes, but not just because of how they looked. No. He hated them because they always hid Dirk’s eyes. Jake was certain that he had never seen Dirk’s eyes in the many years that they had known each other. He was also certain that if he could ever catch a glimpse of Dirk’s eyes, then perhaps he could pry past Dirk’s wall and see the person behind the constant façade. He wanted to know how Dirk felt; he wanted to know past the one word _“Fine”_ that he always got whenever he asked Dirk how he was doing. He wanted to know more about this boy who loved music and horses and robots, who liked his coffee with a lot of sugar and cream, who hummed along to Nicki Minaj music and then later deny that he listened to it, who would very gladly help any of his friends should they ask him but would refuse any help himself. Jake wanted to know why Dirk tended to isolate himself. Jake wanted to know what feelings Dirk was always hiding. He wanted to know _more_. But those blasted shades were always the barrier that kept Jake from seeing more and that allowed Dirk the ability to continue to hide.

Jake wanted that barrier to go away.

How that barrier finally started to crumble came as a shock to all of Dirk’s friends and even his own family.


End file.
